The Frozen Fire
by temari80
Summary: The Frozen Fire Mick and Leonard have been trough hell and back on the Waverider and the worst part was hiding their relationship. Now they're back in 2016 and have decided to spend a week apart to reconnect with themselves. Rei and Ami have alway's been close, especially since they became Sailor Scouts together. They are now navigating their way through a relationship and how t


Leonard hated Star City. He hated Star City worse when Mick wasn't with him. They had decided that it might be best to spend some time apart. They had also discussed that they were allowed to see other people while they were apart. Leonard wasn't too fond of the idea but he decided to go along with it. He couldn't believe that Mick had completely left the country to think about things. They knew they still loved each other and wanted to be together but something was missing and he still didn't think this was the way to find it. He had been crashing at Sara's apartment while she was in Nanda Parbet fixing things with her girlfriend.

Leonard laid down on the couch and dialed Mick's number. It rang three times and then went to voicemail. "Dammit Mick, answer your damn phone" Leonard said and then hung up the phone. He was tired of having to worry about Mick because he hated answering his phone. He swore deeply as he thought about all the wasted time they spent on the ship pretending and acting like nothing more than just friends and partners in crime. Maybe if they had just been honest then they wouldn't be at this point. He wouldn't have abandoned Mick and Mick wouldn't have become Chronos, which Len still blamed all on Rip. Turning to his side he flipped on the television. It was another great day in Star City.

Mick swore as the plane made its decent into the Tokyo airport. He noticed that Len tried to call but the stupid no phones on rule made it so he couldn't answer. He wanted to talk to him so badly. He would call immediately when he got in the terminal. The minute they announced it was time to depart, he was off.

Mick dialed Len's number the minute he heard his not so happy voicemail. "Hello" came Len's drawl over the speaker. "Hey baby, I just landed in Tokyo and thought I would call" Mick said cheerfully hoping to calm the beast. "I'm glad you made it ok. I miss you so much already Micky. When are you coming home?" Len asked sadly. Trying not to cry in the middle of the Tokyo airport, Mick said "I will be home in a week baby. I miss you terribly as well. We will FaceTime later tonight". Mick could hear Len sniffle and it made his heart break into two. "Alright Mick, talk to you tonight and I love you" Len said. "I love you too baby and talk to you later" Mick said and they ended the call.

Sitting in the terminal, Mick watched as couples went by. He missed Len so much but before they could settle down and have a family. Especially if kids become involved, he would have to get rid of this darkness inside of himself. He closed his eyes and breathed because he could feel the darkness named Chronos creeping back into him. As soon as it passed he headed outside.

Hailing a cab, Mick headed to his hotel. After checking it and getting settled, Mick laid down on the bed. He thought about Len and how sad he was when they talked. Covering his face with a pillow he asked himself again why he was here and it still didn't make any sense to him. When he got on his flight almost twenty four hours ago he was certain that this was the only way that he could work through all the shit he put Len through on the Waverider. He hated that ship. It seemed to be the cause of all his pain and anguish. The only good thing is they met Sara and Len had a nice place to crash. She also understood the hardships of a relationship that is different from most. He closed his eyes and decided a little sleep was in order.

Rei sat in the temple watching the fire dance on the walls. She had never seen the shapes she was seeing then. It looked like two dragons fighting but it pained them to do so. They weren't trying to hurt each other but trying to find peace with one another but couldn't find the right way to accomplish that without bitter words and pain.

Ami walked into the temple slowly. She knew Rei was doing a reading and didn't want to disturb her. She loved watching Rei do her readings. She was so beautiful in her priestess outfit and she was definitely very focused while doing it. Sitting at the edge by the doorway she watched as the shapes on the wall took form. They used to scare her but now they just interest her. She noticed that one of the dragons was red and the other blue. They would intertwine themselves and then almost as fast undo it. Like they were scared of being that close to one another.

She looked at Rei. The dance her and Rei do seemed almost the same as the dragons on the wall. Rei wasn't ready for everyone to know they were dating yet and Ami was so focused on her medical career that she didn't really mind. With the universe at cosmic peace for the minute the Sailor Scouts didn't have much to do except continue with their daily lives.

The shadows on the wall disappeared and Rei finally made some movement of her own. Ami went over and placed her hand on Rei's shoulder to let her know that she was there. Rei looked up and smiled. She loved Ami being there so why couldn't she even get herself to tell her friends they were a couple. Tonight, she said to herself. Tonight, I will let everyone know my feelings for Ami. She stood up and gave Ami a big kiss on the lips and the two headed out to do some shopping before their friends got to Ami's place for dinner.

They headed to their favorite market. Rei loved shopping with Ami. They always seemed to find fun in it. They were about to enter the market when Ami's pager went off. That meant they needed her at the hospital. Ami looked at Rei sadly. Rei took a deep breath and pulled her in for a kiss goodbye. "I will get the shopping don't and ill see you tonight for dinner. I love you." Rei sad. Ami was smiling from ear to ear and said "I love you too" and ran toward the hospital.

Rei headed into the market proud of herself. She pulled out Ami's list and started to go up and down the isles. She normally hated doing the shopping on her own but today wasn't one of those days. Today she felt like she could do anything, even get through the task of shopping. She went to reach for one of the boxes on a top shelf and couldn't quite reach it. All of a sudden an arm came past her head and pulled down the box for her. "Here you go" said a gruff voice. Rei turned around and was staring straight at a wall it seemed like. He had burns up and down his arms and he also was built like a truck. He had on a bomber jacket with a white shirt underneath and blue jeans and tennis shoes. She also noticed the gun attached to his hip. He smiled, held out his hand and said "hey, My name is Mick".

Laurel sat and stared at the clock in her kitchen. She was so bored these days it wasn't even funny. Sara was back but she was with Nyssa in Nanda Parbet, trying to work out their relationship and Felicity and Oliver were on their honeymoon. Dammit even her dad had Joe. She thought about calling Thea to see if she wanted to hang out but decided against it. Her phone rang. She looked at the caller id and saw that it was Cisco from Central City. She sighed and answered.

"Hello" she said. "Hey Laurel, its Cisco, I'm here in Star City for a couple of days and was wondering fi you would like to do something tomorrow"? Laurel thought about it and said "that sounds like fun Cisco. We can meet at my apartment around seven", Cisco squealed and said "see you at seven" and hung up. Laurel took a deep breath. This could be fun.

Laurels phone beeped again. This time it was from the alarm company in charge of Sara's apartment. Someone had just set off the silent alarm. She knew she shouldn't run out and check it by herself but she couldn't help it. She knew her sister was out of town so she was definitely not at home. Laurel grabbed her purse and locked her door and headed over to her little sisters apartment.

When Laurel got there she noticed the lights in the apartment were on. She also saw a shadow move against the curtains. "Damn, someone is in there" she said to herself. Glad that she always had her black canary stuff with her she put on her mask grabbed her batons and headed up to the apartment.

When she got to the apartment she noticed that the door had been shut and locked. Whoever it is must have know the occupants weren't coming home anytime soon. Glad she made Sara give her an extra key, she unlocked the door. She heard shuffling of feet so she braced herself. As she opened the door she was met with a gun in her face and a man she knew very well, Leonard Snart, aka Captain Cold.

3


End file.
